Predilection
by Arya May
Summary: They were destined, he told her, to rule over the lesser beings at their feet. — F!Dragonborn and Miraak


**_Predilection_**

**A/N: Honestly, I don't know why I wrote this. It's not really my best work, but something inside of me felt a little guilty for neglecting Skyrim. I recently finished the Dragonborn DLC (well, the only reason I got it was for Morrowind nostalgia reasons lol) so I felt the urge to write a little oneshot on an alternate path because my DB would have totally joined Miraak and then stabbed him in the back when she got the chance. And honestly, I believe that Miraak wouldn't have been as much as an idiot to face Mr. Mora on his own. He'd probably use the DB for that purpose alone and then kill them to harvest their soul for his own gain... it gets complicated.**

**So here's my interpretation of what could have happened. Keep in mind that my DB is a total douche XD **

**PS- was anyone disappointed that it was Neloth instead of Aryon in Solstheim? I mean both of them are great but man, I miss my crazy Telvanni councillors :(**

* * *

Miraak's Voice was like the mourning tides, thunder where lightning could not strike, and a force that concealed within its core power that was strong enough to make the world shudder in anticipation. It made the unnatural winds stir in the dark corner where she sat, watching for some time now in silence to the backdrop of labyrinthine Apocrypha. Her dragon's blood boiled in her veins when the hum of energy reached its climatic potential.

(_I will teach you, _he had said in promise under the shadowy skies of Mora's dominion, _together the First and the Last will prevail against all of Mundus and beyond._)

Maybe she had been a fool, but it was something more than just a slight mistake in reasoning which had made her take the offer. _Dovah sos_ craved might, and what she had now was not enough, would never be enough, until nothing dared stand before her in fear of what she represented. What better way to achieve this than to learn from one who had destroyed all those fragile moral taboos himself, and gave her what the Greybeards could not even stand to scale with?

At first, the weaker part of her had resisted before it was torn to pieces by the mechanisms of bloodlust and the death of what was originally morality. Her debt to Tamriel had been paid, and she had gotten nothing in return. When she had come back from Sovngarde, the death throes of the World-Eater had haunted her dreams in the endless forms of fallen stars.

It was not enough. Maybe they had known this would happen. Maybe this was why they tried to limit her and failed, and sometimes she can still see the prone forms of what remained of the Blades dead and bleeding as she walked away in full satisfaction, wondering why she hadn't killed them sooner.

Maybe this was why Paarthurnax refused to teach her the forbidden Words, those that had not been spoken since the last of the old wars between the _joore_ and the _Dov_. She had told herself that she had slain him because he was prone to do it to her one day if she rose beyond his capabilities to control. Such were the ways of her kind and their philosophies.

What Miraak had offered on open palm was a promise that her innate lust for gain could not refuse.

They were destined, he told her, to rule over the lesser beings at their feet.

Life and Death had always consorted freely with her being, two sides of an equilibrium that dangled above Sithis and the Padomaic Void. She did not trust Miraak for a second, nor she knew, did he her. They worked together because for now, they had each other's benefits to enjoy. The inevitable question was for how long.

He beckoned her to come with unreadable eyes, concealed behind masked twilight. Somewhere, she thought she heard the screams of corrupted gods.

(For in one hand she had held the world, and in another she had crushed it in contradiction. In the third eye's flame, it was rebuilt, flawless and in her image.)

_Because there is no past any longer. _

_Because the future will be at our mercy._

(And somewhere, the pendulum was broken, and plunging into the deepest depths of Oblivion.)

* * *

**Review please~ I always love to hear feedback.**


End file.
